1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing device, a data processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing device, a data processing method, and a program, which are configured to reproduce a content from various recording mediums such as a disk and a local memory unit.
2. Description of Related Art
DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark), and the like are often used as recording mediums for various content such as music and movies. These information recording mediums having data recorded thereon include mediums (ROM type) not permitting the writing of new data thereto and mediums (R type, RE type, and the like) permitting the writing of data thereto. By using the data-writable information recording mediums, it is possible to copy or move content recorded in other mediums. For example, it is also possible to download and record content, for example, through a network or by the use of devices installed in public locations.
In addition to the DVD and the Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark), hard disks and flash memories are used as the recording mediums on which content is recorded.
Examples of a process type of recording content on a recording medium include the followings:
(a) a process of copying (or moving) content from a medium (for example, a ROM disk) having the content recorded thereon to another medium;
(b) a process of downloading and recording content from a server; and
(c) a process of recording content by the use of a terminal located in a public space such as a front of a store.
However, the copyright, the distribution right, and the like of various types of content such as music data and image data are possessed by the authors or sellers thereof. Therefore, when content is provided to users, predetermined usage restriction is generally taken, that is, the usage of the content is permitted to only a user having the regular right of usage and unauthorized copying is not permitted.
For example, AACS (Advanced Access Content System) is known as a standard for usage restriction of content. In the AACS standard, when a content is copied between the mediums like (a), this copy process is based on the premise that copy permission information should be acquired from a management server. That is, the copy process is permitted under predetermined management. This copy process is called managed copy (MC).
The content providing process of (b), that is, the download type content providing process, is called EST (Electric Sell Through). The content providing process of (c) using public terminals is called MoD (Manufacturing on Demand). The AACS standard requires these processes to be performed in accordance with a predetermined rule.
The following three processes will be described in brief with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2:
(a) Managed Copy (MC);
(b) EST (Electric Sell Through); and
(c) MoD (Manufacturing on Demand).
(a) Managed Copy (MC)
For example, as shown in (a) of FIG. 1, the managed copy (MC) is a process of allowing a user 1 to set an information recording medium (disk) 3 having a content recorded thereon to an information processing device 2 performing a data recording and reproducing process and copying the content read from the information recording medium (disk) 3 to, for example, a data-writable R/RE type disk such as an R type or RE type or a second information recording medium 4 such as a hard disk or a flash memory.
At the time of performing this content copying process, it is necessary that the data recording and reproducing device 2 accesses a management server 5 via a network 6 and obtains the permission to content copy from the management server 5.
A configuration for performing the content copying process between plural mediums by the use of a single information processing device, that is, only one device, is shown in FIG. 1, but two devices of a device having a medium as a copy source attached thereto and another device having a medium as a copy destination attached thereto may be connected to each other with, for example, a USB cable or the like.
(b) EST (Electric Sell Through)
The process of downloading content from a server and recording the content on an information recording medium is called EST (Electric Sell Through). As shown in (b) of FIG. 2, the EST is a process of fitting a user's medium, for example, a data-writable R or RE type disk 12, into an information processing device 13 such as a PC possessed by the user 11 and receiving and recording a content from a content server (EST server) 14 through a network 15.
(c) MoD (Manufacturing on Demand)
The content providing process using a public terminal is called MoD (Manufacturing on Demand). As shown in (c) of FIG. 2, the MoD is performed when a user 21 intends to record content on a medium using a content server 24 as a terminal installed in public spaces such as convenience stores or stations. The MoD is a process of allowing the user 21 to set the user's data-writable medium such as an R or RE type disk 22 into the content server (MoD server) 24 as the terminal of a convenience store 23 and recording desired content on the disk 22 according to the operation by the user 21 such as selection of content.
The processes of (a) to (c) are described, for example, in JP-A-2008-98765.
In this way, users can record content on data-writable mediums and utilize (reproduce and the like) the recorded content. However, for example, when the content is to be protected by copyright, it is necessary to control the usage of content to prevent unauthorized usage.
As described above, the AACS (Advanced Access Content System) is known as a standard for the content copyright protection techniques. In the AACS standard, usage control information (usage rule) corresponding to content is defined and the content is used in accordance with the usage control information (usage rule). In addition, strict usage control is realized by dividing content into units, preparing encrypted content using unit keys corresponding to the units, and allowing only a specific user to acquire the unit keys.
When the disk having content recorded thereon is a medium such as a ROM type disk permitting only reproduction and not permitting the writing of new data, additional writing or editing of new content is not performed on the medium. Therefore, it is possible to provide users with the content-specific control information (usage rule) or unit keys corresponding to the content recorded on the medium in a state where the usage rule or unit keys are recorded on the medium.
However, in an example where content is recorded on a data-writable R or RE type medium such as a disk, a hard disk, and a flash memory and used, the content recorded on the medium is not fixed but can be subjected to the data updates such as the recording of new content or the deleting of recorded content. The usage rule or the unit keys need to be updated with content stored in the medium.
In this way, when a user records content on a medium, it is necessary to perform various complex processes such as recording various accessory data corresponding to the recorded content, as well as recording the content.
When it is intended to reproduce content, the information processing device reproduces the content stored in a disk or a local memory unit. At the time of reproducing content, various processes are performed by reading an encrypted content from the medium (the disk or the local memory unit) and acquiring data, for example, key information or various types of ID information, corresponding to the encrypted content. That is, it is necessary to perform a reproduction process such as a process of decoding the encrypted content and a process of authenticating the validity thereof in accordance with a predetermined sequence. At the time of reproducing the content corresponding to the mediums, the accessory information such as medium IDs is different depending on the mediums. Therefore, it is necessary to read the medium IDs depending on the content to be reproduced. In this way, when content is selectively reproduced from plural mediums, there is a problem in that the processes of the information processing device are complicated, thereby increasing the load.